


Starcossed Lovers Only Apply to Doomed Relationships and We Don't Need Him Involved

by Spoiler1001



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Future Foundation - Fandom, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cuddling, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protectiveness, Regrets, Same-Sex Marriage, Self Sacrifice, canon is a gps and i've driven off the road, dead loved ones guiding others to death, discussion of marraige, i feel this counts, marvel earth 13266, old man lived too long- has many regrets, wedding ring on right hand, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Johnny notices a certain behavior from Johnny from earth 13266. He asks why and finds he needs comfort from the person he loves.Too bad Old Man Johnny doesn't have the privilage.
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Wyatt Wingfoot
Kudos: 4





	Starcossed Lovers Only Apply to Doomed Relationships and We Don't Need Him Involved

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks are not 616 Johnny.

Johnny stared at his equivalent from another universe. The other Johnny kept looking at Wyatt, the full mask hiding his face and emotions. Johnny fought back the urge to pull Wyatt closer to him.

Wyatt seemed to pick up on Johnny's distress, stepping a bit closer to him. 

"Talk to him." Wyatt whispered into Johnny's ear, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

"What?" Johnny whispered back. 

"You're practically baring your teeth at him. If his looking at me bothers you, talk to him." Wyatt grabbed his hand and squeezed. 

"Fine. I'll see you at home." Johnny let his hand fall away. When Johnny looked back at the other Johnny, the other man was looking away, playing with the glove on his right hand.

Johnny walked up to the other human torch. 

"We need to talk."

* * *

_ "I don't like this." Johnny, before he aged so swiftly, his hair white in patches. He walked with a cane, leaning heavily on it.  _

_ "I know but people need heroes. I can still help." Wyatt smiled and cupped his face, the ring on his finger shone in the sunset peering through windows. _

_ "But Doom-" Johnny's voice cracked. "He can-" _

_ "I know. And he will be stopped. And we will finally relax. Just focus on getting better." Wyatt smiled and pulled him into a kiss, caressing the back of his head.  _

* * *

  
  


Johnny met the other Johnny on a random roof of some building. The older one stumbled on his landing, tucking his right hand close to his chest but landing on his prosthetic. 

"What's your deal?" Johnny demanded when The older torch straightened.

"What do you mean?" The Johnny from the alternate universe asked. Johnny from the prime universe let out a bitter laugh and ran his hand through his hair. 

"You keep staring at Wyatt. Like you're shocked to see him with me. Is it that shocking that-" Johnny felt his temper build, but there was no heat building up around him.

"That you seem to be with him? No. It's just that-." The older one let out a chuckle, right glove finally coming off and played with a ring on his finger. "He looks good." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It's been a while since i saw him. I had almost forgotten what he sounds like." 

Johnny's territorial anger evaporated. He knew the answer before he asked the question. "Who?"

"Wyatt. It's been almost 15 years since I've seen him." 

  
  


Johnny looked at the other person, he could have been Reed's age, maybe even younger, but the years stretched out making him seem ancient. Calling him old, if describing age would have been inaccurate, but using it to describe how worn out and barely pulled together, then it would have been an understatement. The way his voice grew quiet, Johnny could only guess what happened. He still had to ask. 

"What happened to your Wyatt?" His voice was quiet as they both sat down on the concrete of the roof. 

* * *

  
  


_ Wyatt found himself surrounded by doombots, some of them rusted beyond belief, but all of them missing pieces. A young man stood behind him, out of Wyatt's sight, but he could  _

_ "I don't get it. Doom prides himself on those bots, he wouldn't send them out in anything less than perfect condition." Wyatt said, thinking aloud into a comunicator.  _

_ "Yes, maybe he is starting to run out and has to use the damaged ones." One of the rest of the Fantastic Four guessed.  _

_ "I doubt it but its possible. Lets just take care of this, my anniversary is tonight." Wyatt adjusted his armor.  _

_ "Its here already? Johnny will kill us if you don't come home then." Mr fantastic chuckled, rubbing his hand over his head, seemingly to run his fingers through nonexistent hair, forgetting that Wyatt couldn't see her from where they were fighting something else in a different area. _

_ "Don't worry Wyatt, My dear Steve even forgets what date it is sometimes." The invisible woman smiled and gestured towards the now chuckling Mr Fantastic with her head. "Happy fifth."  _

_ Wyatt laughed. "Let's just get this over with so we can go home." _

_ "So your 'herowork' means nothing to you anymore? It's just a job?" The man behind Wyatt whispered softly.  _

_ "No, I'm just really tired of seeing doombots everywhere." Wyatt grunted as the damaged robots gave little fight and crumbled under Wyatt's impressive but still very human strength. Robotic scrapmetal was scattered around wyatts feet as the fight died down. Wyatt gave the man he was protecting a once over to check for injuries, turning back around as the rest of the group was meeting up with them. Wyatt gave them a smile. _

_ "I think it's o-" _

**_Bang._ **

* * *

  
  


"Fuck, I'm sorry. That must have- no. I know how painful that is." Johnny whispered as the older version of him finished his story. 

"They couldn't get him to a hospital, so they brought him home. There was so much blood, but he kept trying to comfort me. I was holding him when-" Old Man Johnny took a breath. "Doom sent us a message saying that out loved ones were dying because of our resistance. Then my family died. Look John, I'm a coward. You don't want to be like me." 

"I already am." Johnny admitted putting his head in his hands. 

"No. You protect your family. That's why we're here." Aged Johnny gave him a sad smile. "Just keep doing that. I was younger than you when my husband died, he was even younger than that. Appreciate him, because if you lose him, everything spirals."

* * *

  
  


The Johnny from a different earth grew a spine. Even as Doom struck him down and his flames died out one last time his blood pooling beneath him, he stood up to his fear. He was sure the battle was over and his world was saved, but he didn't care. His heart was slowing and it hurt to breathe, but that didn't concern him. The other heroes were trying to talk to him, but he couldn't hear that. His sole priority was that he could see those familiar brown eyes and big warm hands-or was he just cold- cup his face. The ring still seemed to glow. 

"Thanks for waiting." Johnny of the doom earth smiled as his soul followed his husband's into the void.

* * *

There was a party on the moon to honor that other universe's Johnny's memory. Because how else do you celebrate the life of someone that all of his loved ones are too dead to remember.

There was food, Johnny singing with a flaming guitar- Wyatt loved hearing Johnny sing- and a celebration of just all of them being happy. It was nice, but Wyatt grew tired, slinking off to sleep. He was so close to slumber when his phone rang. He picked it up without a hesitation. 

"Hey Wyatt, can sleep in bed with you? It's just been a long few days. I need someone right now." 

"Johnny? Yeah, yeah, of course." Wyatt said quickly. The call wasn't disconnected when his door opened.

"T-thanks I needed this." Johnny said, stripping down to his boxers. 

"What's wrong?" Wyatt whispered as Johnny nestled himself into Wyatt's side, making a perfect fit. 

"The older Johnny, he lost his Wyatt, so young, it still hurt him, if i lost you- i-i-i" Tears fell from his eyes, hot and soaking through Wyatt's sleep shirt. 

"Hey. Hey. I'm here. I'm right here. It's ok. Don't think about stuff like that." Wyatt whispered into Johnny's forehead.

"They were married. Happy for a time." Johnny looked up at him. His blue eyes sticking out against the pink in his eye from crying. 

"Is that what you want?" Wyatt played with a strand of hair, turning lighter than the yellow blond surrounding it. Johnny paused. 

"Not yet." He whispered. 

"Then we don't have to. Not if we just want to be happy." Wyatt cupped his cheek. 

"Are you? Happy, I mean."

"Johnny, I'm happy and my life couldn't be better" 


End file.
